


Doctor Who: You are not worth less

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hospitals, Loss, Love, M/M, Muteness, Sex, Suicide Attempt, TenRose - Freeform, Twelveclara, Various Doctor Who Couples, alternative universe, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: When Clara Oswin Oswald has to endure a serious loss due to an accident, her life changes completely. Not knowing how to proceed, she decides to do something she would never do otherwise.„You are not less worth than others, but just as much“, he said to her, „and I will prove it to you.“(paused)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> At first I would like to point out that the story will have very serious topics.
> 
> Anyone who has had to go through something similar in the past is hereby warned and the story should not be used to hurt anyone. I hope that I have explained everything with it.
> 
> Otherwise, I wish you "a lot of fun", even if it does not quite fit so well, due to the topic, when reading.
> 
> „Allons-y.“ (this time with a sad undertone.)

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

 

Doctor Who: You are not worth less

 

Prolog

Vote? She heard voices saying her name, but she could see no connection. What did they talk about and why did she feel that she was far away? The only thing she knew she did not want to be here.

What had happened? She vaguely remembered saying goodbye to her colleague and spending the rest of the evening with Danny, but then remembered that he had died a month ago.

She had forgotten completely when, like every night, she made her way home, only to enter an empty apartment a little later. She could still hear his voice, wishing her a good evening and asking her about her day.

Was it his voice she heard? Was she dead? Or was she just starting to go crazy?

She wanted to pull her legs to her body ... but it did not work. No matter how hard she tried, they did not respond. With her eyes still closed, there was no way for her to see what had happened.

And yet she tried again and again. By the time she finally made it, the voices had left the room to open her eyes, she could easily sit up, even though her whole body was aching except for her legs, which she could not feel.

The young woman finally made it. She looked around, saw that she was in a hospital, but she simply did not understand why. What could be the reason for that?

She tried to clear her mind. First she should find out what was with her legs. Maybe a little massage on the ankles would make the blood flow again.

But when she wanted to lay her hands on it ... do not touch her.

**********

This was a very short prologue, but I think it was a good start.  
Of course the chapters get longer.

It will be a new short story and I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1 - The shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although we do not know exactly how it happens here, Clara's fate is anything but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will summarize two months, where we accompany Clara as she slowly learns to live with her disability.
> 
> During her time in the hospital, she meets people who can show her that it may be worthwhile to enjoy life in the future as well.

Chapter 1 - The shock

London/England/Europe.

January and February 2016

It took a few seconds before it started.

Clara screamed. She screamed as loud as she had never done before in her life. Her voice would be hotter soon, but she did not care. For discovering what she had discovered had not been easy to ignore.

What had happened? Why could not she remember? She only knew that she was on her way home, but nothing more.

But that did not matter now. The only question that remained was what happened to her legs. Clara threw off the blanket to make sure she imagined it, but it was real.

Her legs, from the knee downwards, were no longer there. Way, just gone.

After the screaming ended, she began to cry. She did not want to believe it. Clara Oswin Oswald became a cripple within a few hours, a person who is simply too useless.

She hid her head in the pillow, ignoring that someone was gently stroking her head, ignoring the slight stabbing sensation in her arm as well. Slowly, she calmed down before suddenly hearing voices again. This time more clearly than before.

„Thanks, Wilf.“  
„No cause, Doctor. Although I may only be her roommate, that does not mean that I can not help. Will she be okay?“  
„For the time being yes, but we do not know what will happen next. Miss Oswald has lost both legs, it will be difficult to process this.“

„It's difficult for you too, Doctor, you have to admit that.“

The next thing was silence, so she did not hear what might have been the answer.

But that did not matter now.

She still could not believe what she had heard. Her legs, at least the lower part, were simply gone. Both, just leave.

She wanted to scream again, but all she managed was a stifled gasp.

„Rest, Miss Oswald“, the same voice as before, strangely enough, she sounded as if you could trust the person behind it, even if you have not seen her yet.

But that's why she would take care of it later. Now she just wanted to sleep and forget what had happened, even if she later really had to realize that she would live with it in the future, no matter how much she wanted it or not. 

„Clara?“

Several hours had passed when her father's voice suddenly woke her. Carefully she opened her eyes and could really see her father sitting in front of her bed.

Her stepmother was not there, but her grandmother was sitting in a deck chair (which she was specially ordered to do) and got up cautiously when she heard her son's voice.

„Daddy“, it was years ago when she had called him that last time, but now she seemed right.

„You are awake, little one. Oh, when they called me, we flew to London as fast as possible. How are you ... Well, that may be a stupid question.“

Clara smiled, even though she did not find it easy. She was really happy to see her family.

„Linda is bringing something to eat for you“, Dave explained, „even if you do not get along so well, she said she will not let you die of the hospital food.“

„That would not have mattered“, she mumbled, so nobody could hear. Now, at that moment, she made a decision she would go through.

But now smiled, even if I was wrong, she did not want to worry her family. Inwardly, however, she died.

The door opened again and her stepmother entered. She handed her a bag. Clara thanked her, but also replied that she would eat it later  
If any. She did not feel hungry anymore.

„I'd like to be alone“, she begged, and though no one agreed, her family left the room.

Once she was alone, Wilf was in tears for his daily examinations and his granddaughter wanted to visit him.

She had to fall asleep someday, because when she heard a strange voice (which was no longer quite strange), which told her that she will do it, she wished so much to see the person behind the voice.

This person held her in a dream and whispered words in her ear.  
„You are not less valuable than others“, the same sentence over and over again, but she did not understand the meaning behind it. Of course she was. Which students would accept an invalid as a teacher? The parents would demand that she lose her license.

No, it was better the way she decided.

The first days of January were quite normal. Even if she did not want to, she made friends with Wilfred Mott. The older man always seemed to be in a good mood, despite his illness and Donna, his granddaughter said that he would probably even joke at an operation if the anesthetic were not too strong.

Donna was married to a James, who was just abroad. They had a son named Lee, named after their deceased fiancé. When Clara asked why she had called her son that way, Donna explained that it was James' idea. He said that one never forgets his first great love and that is why she should receive the memory of him.

„But Lee is already James's son, right?“  
„He is, Lee died five years ago, but our son Lee is only two years old. Even if it sounds like I've picked up the seed of my ex-fiancé, to let it happen later.“

Clara had laughed at that moment, saying that as much as anything was possible with today's technology and medicine. Unfortunately, it could not bring her legs back.

If there were visitors, she could forget for a moment what had happened. She could laugh and not worry about what to do next. But now that she was alone in her room, tears welled up in her eyes, which she thought had already dried up long ago.

She was offered, of course, in company and in a wheelchair, to go out into the yard, even the head cook would take care of it ... The man who had made her a cripple, instead of just letting her die, even if she did She had only seen him twice before, so she was mad at him.

He was a little older than her, with silver hair and a look that could be very scary, but at the same time there also seemed to be something in the Blue Eyes that suggested a bad experience in the past.

Still, she did not want to be helped. She just wanted to wait for the right moment.

At the end of the month she met another stroke of fate. Wilf died on the night of Jan. 30 to Jan. 31 and she just thought that maybe she was being punished for something. What other reasons should there be? Now that she was an invalid, a nobody.

Donna said goodbye to her, but promised to visit her soon, which made Clara happy, but she could not really believe it.  
It is more likely that she will soon forget. Who wants to deal with a cripple?

„See you soon“, she could only bring forth before she said something that might hurt others.

When she was alone again, she thought again about how she could implement her plan. Of course she would not do it immediately, but Clara did not want to let too much time pass. The best thing was to make it very slow.

Unfortunately, she just did not know how.

At the beginning of February she got a new roommate.

His name was Jack Harkness, his character flirting master while happily married. Clara did not want to like him because he was fortunate enough to have broken only one leg, but she could not help it.

He liked to tell her about his travels, which he did. He was American, had his best time in Australia, where he met Ianto, who was from Wales.

„I did not think you were married at all“, she admitted, „after all, you flirt with everyone“  
„Only with those who are unrelated or in love with someone. So your "Doctor" is already out there.“

„He's not my Doctor“, Clara said immediately, „anyway he would not like me anyway, like everyone else. Who wants to deal with a cripple?“

Jack looked over at her: „If I had not been tied to the bed now, I would get up now, go to you and hug you tight. Believe me, there will be people whom you care about. What about your family, for example?“

She sighed, then said that she was visited by her family, but it is only conscientiousness.  
„I'm and will be a worthless thing“, she sobbed suddenly, causing Jack to press the bell button.

A few minutes later, a young man with blond hair came in, who asked immediately what was going on.  
„Rory, in case Amy does not mind, our patient here needs a hug.“

„Um, should not I rather send her uncle?“, Rory asked, „otherwise it could be doubly dangerous for me.“

„One moment“, Clara interjected, „soft uncle? Can someone please tell me what's going on here?“

Rory looked at the floor in embarrassment before muttering, „Well, Amy is my wife and Doctor Smith is her uncle.“

Clara rolled her eyes. Did everyone know each other here? That was not to endure!

„I do not need a hug from anyone!“, She suddenly became loud, „as if that would change anything!“

With that she turned away and hid her face in the pillow, so that no one saw her tears. Although Jack tried to talk to her several times, she did not respond in any way, so he decided to sleep a little himself.

More days passed. Strangely enough, while Jack's leg healed fairly quickly, Clara was reminded daily of what she had lost. Again and again she tried to move her legs, which of course did not work because there was nothing left to move.

It was all desperate! Here she lay, eternally punished, knowing that nothing will ever be the same.

„You are not less worth than the others.“

She felt someone hugging her, here in the darkness of the room, and then lay down beside her, praying her head on his chest.

She wanted to say something, but he just put a finger to her lips and gestured for her to say nothing. She took a deep breath, suddenly felt secure, and knew that she would sleep well this time.

Of course, the morning she woke up, she was alone, apart from Jack, who was looking at her with a grin.

„Your sweetheart left an hour ago and no, I will not tell you who it is.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Basil Smith was sitting in his office, thinking. He knew he should not sneak into the room every night, but he could not help himself. Immediately after seeing her for the first time, he had fallen in love with her, which was wrong on the one hand because of the age difference, but on the other he did not want to change it.

She had looked so lost when she was lying on the operating table, and he could barely hold back tears when he started the operation. One of her legs had already been severed at the scene of the accident underneath the knee and the second one was only hanging on a few straps, so that this too could no longer be saved.

She was still so young, she did not deserve it, who had it? And yet it was luck in the misfortune that had survived her.

Clara Oswin Oswald must have had a host of guardian angels ... And he had inevitably fallen in love with her.

But he would never be able to tell her that.

Anyway, he pretended, but how long could he live knowing that it was like that?


	3. Chapter 2 - Why are you happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Clara gets to know three other people who are probably also friends of hers.

Chapter 2 - Why are you happy?

March and April 2016.

March was still young, and Clara Oswin Oswald had been punished for over two months for being disabled. Everybody wanted to assure her again and again that she could not do less about it. There are prosthetic legs that she could use and besides, she should be glad that she was still alive, others probably would not have had that luck.

Yes, they all had easy talk, did not have to cope with having lost both legs.

The young woman had only left the bed in the last few weeks, when there was no other way and she needed help herself. She felt so helpless in those moments, so lost and the only hours she could smile, so a real smile, not a fake one, was in the hours of the night when she was snuggled back to the stranger. Then she really forgot.

Like now. Jack fell asleep again, or he did so, she could not say it exactly.

„You are not less worth than others“, he greeted them with these words and Clara moved slightly to the side, so that he could lay down to her. She snuggled up against his chest again, laying her hand on it while her other clasped hers. They had gone on during the last nights, but not so much that they could kiss between them.

Yes, she loved those lessons, but she wanted to make her decision as soon as possible. In fact, she wondered one way or another why she had been waiting all those weeks. Sure, she wanted to lull everyone to safety, but did not it take too long?

The stranger pressed a kiss to her forehead before asking her to sleep, but she could not.

Her skin tingled with the gentle touch, her heart beating madly and as he pressed her closer to her in sleep ... Suddenly she freed herself from him and let herself fall out of bed.

The window was not open, but that would be no problem for them, even if it would be a bit awkward.

Slowly she crawled there, but was suddenly lifted up and brought back to bed, but this time she could easily see, because of the movement, that someone was angry, very angry.

„What did you intend to do? Were you going to jump out of the window just to land on the hard asphalt down below? We're here on the third floor, damn it!“

„It would be better, then the room would be free again for someone who really needs it.“

She could feel him shake his head, „I did not save your life just to throw it away, Clara!“  
„Nice, that you should have done. I am, damn it, a cripple, a nothing, but you had to do anything to keep me reminded every day.“

Suddenly, as if a switch in his head was activated, he pushed her onto the bed, her hands on her waist and his lips on hers. It was just a simple touch, but for her it seemed so much more.

„You are not less valuable than the others, but just as much“, he told her, „and I'll prove it to you. “

With that he kissed her, which surprised Clara at first, but then returned it. She clung tightly to him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasting it, struggling with him until he moved away from her.

„Tomorrow, well today, we'll start getting you out of this room“, he said. „You've been in here too long and I'm not letting it go on, you keep doing this.“

„Are you not too close to a patient?“  
„Nobody needs to know what just happened, unless someone in the room says it, then I know the ways and means to keep someone in the hospital longer than necessary.“

Well, how exactly this would be, she did not even want to know.

In the morning she was alone again, but this time she had a smile on her face. She had, even if no one was allowed to know, someone by her side who liked her (she did not want to talk about love yet) and did not mind that she would never be the same again.

So today would be the first time in weeks that she came back to the world out there.

She met Jeremiah, a young man who was half disfigured by fire. Again and again he visited the hospital for examinations and a plastic surgery, which could at least restore the burnt half of his face. And even though he was in pain on a daily basis and needed to take pills, she had never seen a happier person.

Jeremiah Matthew Smith was even married and River was older than him, which of course did not bother her (she was in a "relationship" with a man who was 30 years older than she), but how was it possible to have a fire just barely surviving and still enjoy life with joy?

She soon learned that he was not always like that. Shortly after the accident, he had started to light his own skin to finish what began. He had then gone to a forest where he thought and hoped that no one would discover him. He was discovered by someone who wanted to take shortcuts and, of course, heard what was going on.

„Then that woman, when I was 16, ran to me and insulted me, as I had the stupid idea to cause a forest fire“, a smile crept on his lips, „and I answered that the granny me should leave alone. I think River has not forgiven me until today, that I called her ... well, old box, but for a 16 year old, 36 is probably old.“

She asked him how old he was.

„I'm 33 years old, so I've lived with the burns for many years.“  
„But, all the pain that goes on over the years ... how can you stay so happy?“

Now he sighed, „I was not there all the time and even today there are moments when I want to be alone for several hours. But I keep telling myself that I'm happy today, Geronimo. I'm married, I'm lucky enough to live, you understand?“

Partly yes, but she also wondered what he is like when nobody was around. Could he then laugh, be happy?

„I'll have to go“, he said, „but next week I'll be back here, and the next step of the operation will be done. I hope that I will be recognized afterwards.“

With that he was gone and Clara wondered if she might have found a new boyfriend. If he managed to live with his burns, could not she? Would it be bad to have two prostheses instead of real legs in the future?

She wanted to take her own life and get deep inside her, that wish still existed, but all of a sudden she thought of the people who had to spend their time here as well, just like Jeremiah did worse than she had. 

She had already agreed to use at least a wheelchair. Now she was out in the yard, a cup of tea in her hand, which someone had brought her and enjoyed the rays of the cool winter sun.

„Nice weather“, a young woman approached, and Clara looked up, recognizing Amy, who now sat down beside her on the bench.  
„I'm glad to meet you out here. Rory told me that you have made good progress in the last few days.“  
„Yes, a little bit“, she said, „but sometimes I feel the need to go back to the room and hide. Only, your uncle would not let this pass.“

Amy nodded with a slight smile, „Be glad you did not know Aunty Missy, sometimes I think Dad was not really her brother, but adopted by my grandparents. Oh, hell, we're just a big Scottish family, though some of them were not very happy that I married an Englishman.“

Now Clara looked a little puzzled and at the same time confused.  
„So only Scots?“  
„If there were a few, then yes, but what do I care about the comments of relatives I might see every ten years?“, Amy shrugged.

Clara smiled, she liked the slightly younger woman. Although Amy did not have anything like her or had to experience Jeremiah, she did not condemn anyone.

„Hello“, someone greeted her, „I hope we do not bother, but can you tell us where the canteen is?“

The young man, wearing a blue pinstripe suit and sneakers, held a cane in his hand. His other arm was around the waist of a slightly younger woman.

„Oh, that's Rose and I'm John, just as I'm blind, so she's dumb.“  
Rose nodded with a smile, which was returned. Even the wedding rings they wore were clearly visible.

„How about we all go there together“, suggested Clara, „then we all have it right behind us. By the way, I'm Clara and that's Amy.“

John grinned broadly and lightly patted the floor with his stick.  
„Allons-y!“

Clara suddenly no longer felt like a "cripple", but someone who could even find friends here. If even a couple like John and Rose could be happy, even if a young man like Jeremiah enjoyed life despite years of pain ....

„It may sound a bit strange, but how do you cope?“

John laughed as his wife pulled out a book and opened one page before she took her hand away and he could feel the letters.

„I like the food here“, he read, before turning to the others.  
„This is a book made especially for us. It was written in braille, and the translation is written about that, because Rose is not so good at reading it. So we communicate.“

He gave his wife a quick kiss.  
„That's why I love Rose. She knows how she can communicate. Sign language either when "talking" to people who speak that language or through other methods.“

Rose smiled slightly. It did not bother her that John could never know what she looked like. She loved him alone because he had not turned away from her, but stayed with her.

They had been married for a year, they had already talked about having children one day, but also had to remember that it would not be easy for them to take care of them.

„Whatever“, John grinned, „I hope we can become friends, Amy, Clara. Would that be alright for you? Unfortunately, there are not many who want to be involved with us if you are not like them.“

Clara nodded. She also explained that she would never think like that, not even before the accident.

„Then it's done“, John handed them one by one, still grinning broadly.

Clara had thought that Jeremiah could already be happy, but John seemed to think similarly. She had met two people today, both of whom lived with disabilities and still mastered their day.

Then she could do it, could not she?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„I want to try the dentures“, she said that evening, when they were back in bed together (and Jack Harkness had a very deep sleep.)

„What brings you to this realization?“  
„I met some people today who may have been worse off than me, so I thought I could do it myself.“

He smiled and bent so that he was partly over her.  
„I'm really pleased, even though it may not be easy in the beginning.“

She nodded slightly before she pulled him in for a kiss.  
Now, at that moment she could be happy.

**************

Explanation: Although Rose is dumb in history, she taught herself to read. The book mentioned in the chapter contains sentences in English and Braille that serve to communicate between her and John.


	4. Chapter 3 - Why, if you can be friends too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about 10 years back to the past, the moment John and Rose meet for the first time.
> 
> There is also a small performance by another doctor, which we will see later.

Chapter 3 - Why, if you can be friends too

London/England/Europe

December 2006 and February 2007

Rose Marion Tyler was mute since she was born. She grew up with it, did not know it, but sometimes, when people asked her how she could handle it, or told her that they would kill herself in such a case, she wanted to cry out to them, that It would not be her business and she got along very well, all her life.

Today was another day. She wanted to find a nice present for her mum, but most of them looked like she was helpless. So just stood in front of it and said nothing.

„Hello“, someone spoke to her, „can I help you?“

She looked up and saw a man with curly dark brown hair and a very long scarf. She had to smile slightly against her will, he did not look like he was making fun of her.

She just did not know how to tell him that she could not speak.

„My name is Tom, actually Joshua Thomas Smith, but Tom's enough. You do not have to tell me your name if you do not want to. I think you're looking for a gift for someone, right?“

Rose nodded slightly.

„Well, I only have a sweets business, but I think a good friend of mine can help you. He helps me out sometimes, come on.“

She followed him, curious about what he was up to and, of course, why he helped her.

„John!“, He shouted, and a slightly younger man, wearing a pinstripe suit and converse, came out, holding a cane in his hand.

„Back again?“, He grinned, „I thought I did not have to see you any longer.“

Tom laughed before explaining what had happened in the last few minutes.

„Wait, she has not told you her name yet?“  
„Yeah, I guess she can not talk“, John guessed and, even if he did not know, looked exactly in her direction. A luck that was also hidden from him, that she was red.

„So you're really dumb?“, Tom asked her and Rose nodded slightly, confirming John as well.  
„Then it would not be such a good idea if you accompany her, at least you will not be able to explain to her if the gift she selects is fitting.“

Rose swallowed. She had finally thought of meeting someone who did not condemn her and then it happened again.

She walked away quickly, ignoring the calls behind her. She just wanted to get away, and since she was sure that nobody would follow her, she finally slowed her steps until she collapsed on a bench exhausted.

„Wait, I hope I'm talking to the right person, but did you just run away from us?“

She looked up but did not signal. But instead of leaving, he sat down next to her.

„Either you really are, or I'm talking to a stranger grinning at how stupid I am.“

She really wondered why he talked to her. Even if he was blind, nobody, except her mum, wanted to have something to do with her.

„Actually, I would like to know your name, but how can you tell me if you can not? And I could guess, but I think that would fit any of them that go through my head. That's why I'll just call you Rose for the time being. I think the name fits you, although I'll never know what you look like, I'll never know what your voice is like, so I like you. I'm sure we can be friends.“

She looked at him all the time. Should she tell him right now that he was right with her name, but she would rather show it to him or would it be better to keep it to herself?

She knew it, and because of her experience, it was hard for her to trust others. But she had not asked if she could live that way.

She smiled as he reached for her hand.  
„Even though I'm blind, I can still help you find a gift. I think it has to be someone who is very important to you.“

She suddenly pulled him to a stationery store and pulled out a card that could be used to feel the letters with her fingers.

„So it's for your mum? Forgive me, I'm getting along a bit better with braille.“

She squeezed his hand lightly and he knew it was true.

„Well, let's find something she might like.“

The next three weeks until December 25, they met again and again and Rose even invited him to his home. It was a long time ago that he could be with others that day.

„My daughter told me that she invited someone“, Jackie greeted him and he smiled slightly, thanking him.

„No, I'm glad she found a friend who does not condemn her. You know, Rose is a little scared of approaching others.“

„Her name is really Rose? I called her that the whole time because I thought the name would suit her.“

His brown eyes (yes, despite his blindness, they were a kind of chocolate brown) shone as he talked about Rose and Jackie wondered how deep the boy man had fallen. Of course, she wished that her daughter would find friends who really liked her, but the past had also shown that it really is not easy to trust others.

John, on the other hand, seemed to really like her and it was equally clear that he was not just pretending.

It was about midnight when John decided to make his way home slowly when Rose held him back by the sleeve.

„It is dark.“  
„Jackie“, he smiled, „for me, the world is always dark.“  
„So you will really go then?“  
„Yes, thank you for allowing me to be here. Please do this too.“

When he closed the door behind him, Rose did not turn away from him for some time. Jackie put a hand on her shoulder.

„You really like him, right?“  
A slight nod was the answer.  
„But you are also afraid that you will be disappointed again.“

Another nod. But this time it was not because he might insult her because of her disability, but because perhaps because he did not want to see her again, he realized that even a friendship between them would not work.

She had learned at some point to stop worrying about it, but this time it seemed different.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Hello, is Rose there?“

It had been two months since they saw each other for the last time. By now it was February and the city was still covered by a light blanket of snow.

„Well, you dare to come back here after two months...“  
„I'm sorry, I had ... Oh, actually there's no excuse for that. I'd love to bring Rose to a special exhibition if she wants.“

„You go to museums?“  
„Why should not I, although I can not all visitors, but now there are also opportunities for the blind.“

Jackie called for Rose, who was there within a few minutes.  
„Rose, firstly, forgive me for not having contacted you for so long and secondly, would you like to accompany me to an exhibition? They also have an extra department for the blind and dumb people, so no one is excluded.“

She shook her head and Jackie explained that she had returned to her room. He looked really disappointed, said goodbye and went down the stairs again.

Jackie closed the door and then went into her daughter's room.

Rose sat on the bed, arms wrapped around her favorite pillow. They were both silent when they finally sat together on the bed.

„You can still catch up with him“, Jackie suggested, „he certainly will not have got very far.“

Gratefully, she hugged her mum before she really walked out of the apartment.

It was true that he really had not come very far, it also looked more like he had deliberately left time.

She called his name several times, until she remembered he could not hear her. For the first time in her life, she wished that she could really speak.

She ran to him now and grabbed his shoulder, so he turned to her. She put a hand on his chest and he understood. Who else should do this?

„So, would you like to go to the exhibition with me now?“  
She raised her hand to his cheek to show that she really meant it. He gladly reached for it, grinned widely.  
„You'll love it. Allons-y!“

She was really surprised when they entered a large enclosure. Although she had visited other exhibitions, but this was beyond anything.

It was an exhibition that focused on showing people how normal being different can be, just like everyone else.

„The room here is almost silent except for a few noises that even the deaf can perceive“, John explained and it was true. There was almost nothing to hear here. There were headphones on the walls that amplified all the sounds, but most of the visitors were more receptive to the reality that does not exist without all the technological advances.

Rose made a wave with the, until she remembered that he unfortunately could not see it. She realized once again that her friendship would never really be possible, and she was also aware that she would hurt him if she went now, but it would be better that way.

„Rose, please, do not go“, he begged, when she had almost reached the exit, she also remembered that due to the fact that he was blind, other senses, such as his hearing, thereby tightened.

So she stopped, waited until he was with her. After that she turned around and fell directly against him. They were not alone here, but what did they care about the others if they just wanted to enjoy his closeness?

She did not realize at first that she was crying, but afterward she did not care, no more than she cared what others thought now, when she pulled him close and kissed her.

Here, in a room so constructed that, if only a little, people's lives are mimicked, but unfortunately their hearing was not so good, a man whose eyes had never seen the light of the world and a woman kissed whose voice can never be heard by anyone but her, blinding out everything else.

Over the next few months, they got to know each other better, the years went by and finally came the moment when he asked her to become his wife.  
It did not need to be mentioned that there were still questions about how this should work, so he had only one answer: „I love Rose, something else is not important to me.“  
And if a question like this came up: „How do you know that she feels just like you, if she can not tell you?“  
„I just know it.“  
Luckily, all the questions wore off over time.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Back in 2016.

John ended, knowing all eyes were on him.

„Then you are together for almost ten years?“  
„Yes, we are, Clara, if you wanted to know this. And, how about you now? Will you really agree to wear the prostheses?“

Although she had already agreed that she would do it, but she had to try it too.

If only there were not the fear that told her that it would not bring anything anyway.


	5. Chapter 4 - When hopelessness is a constant companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now, albeit a little bit, closer to why Clara had to lose her legs at all.
> 
> We also learn that Jack is not by chance her roommate.

Chapter 4 - When hopelessness is a constant companion

„Something oppresses you“, Clara noted that evening while he was back with her, „is it because of me?“

„No, this time you're not the reason“, he sighed. „The parents of a little boy refuse to have him operated on. He is six years old and has a tumor that is still in its infancy but will spread very rapidly.“

„I know that I was very angry because you saved me, but that's something that can not be compared to it. Is not there a way to do it?“

He freed himself from her and asked her to come with him. She did not know what it was about, but she had a hunch.

„I see you do not mind using the wheelchair anymore.“  
„That's probably because of John and Rose. Why are they here anyway?“  
„We also have some groups meeting here“, he explained, „this is not just a normal hospital.“

She was silent, what was there already suitable as an answer.

They entered the elevator and he pressed the top button, which would take them to the roof of the building.

„Is there any particular reason why we're here?“, She asked as she rolled next to him.  
„Not really, I'm only up here if something does not get out of my head.“

Basil was here the last time he thought about his feelings for Clara. He had not found an answer yet, but decided to postpone it first.

„And I wanted to show you how nice it can be here.“

She drove to the edge of the roof, and then looked into the distance.  
„I guess it's even more stunning during the day“, she stated and he squatted next to her.  
„And you would have missed seeing this.“  
„I will never see much in my life, but that's fine.“  
Her gaze wandered off into the distance and he could not help but fall in love with her even more, even if it was not allowed to be. She was so young, if she could really live alone soon, no matter how, without constantly needing help, then she had also earned someone who could stay at her side for many years.

„Hey, where are you with your thoughts?“  
„Forgive me, I thought of the boy. It just does not want to go in my head about how someone can throw away a child's life.“

Could she have her own opinion? After all, she had not tried to kill herself a few days ago.  
„Look at me, please“, she whispered and he did, „I do not know what I feel for you right now, it's more than friendship, and yet less than love, but I know I like you a lot.“

He smiled slightly, somehow relieved of her words, though he could not quite say why.  
„Thanks“, was the only thing he could answer at that moment, and yet it seemed to be more than she expected.

So they stayed here for another hour, enjoying the view before he said it was better to go back inside.

She asked him to come to him and after he did, she hugged him.  
„Thanks, not just for tonight.“

He was so close to her, so it would be possible ...

„No cause“ he quickly freed himself from the embrace, „Well, ready to go back to a boring room?“

She laughed, for the first time, since Clara is here, she laughed and he liked, no loved it.

When they were back in the room a little while later, she grinned at Jack Harkness, alert: „Well, back from the pre-honeymoon?“

„We are not like that“, Ciara objected.  
„Right, and I'm not tied to the bed with a broken leg.“

The couple looked at each other before Basil mumbled something about having to get a stun shot for "somebody".

When he left the room, Jack suddenly became serious.  
„Now that he is not there, you can calmly tell the truth. Do you love him?“  
„I know him only a few days ago, I can not be in love with him!“  
„Then let me ask the question differently. Are you going to fall in love with him?“

Her silence was answer enough. She did, but there were fears she carried with her. What happened if...

„I really do not know, Jack, how should I know how I feel when I can not even remember why I'm here at all, how it all happened. One moment I was on my way to work and the next I was here.“

Jack nodded. Was not it better if she never found out about it?

The conversation he had this morning.

A few hours earlier.

„Can I talk to you?“  
„If that's an offer, I'm already married.“  
„That's not it. Why did you really agree to be here? Well, I asked you to pay attention to her when I'm not there, but what's really behind it?“

Basil explained it to him and Jack looked at him questioningly.  
„Will you tell her?“  
„I dont know. On the one hand, I would like to keep her from being in the dark, but on the other, I think it would be better not to do it. But to be honest, at the moment I do not know what's right.“

„You realize that this can all end if she finds out?“  
„I'm aware of it, I always say it to myself when I'm with her“, he ran his hand through the silver hair, „we almost kissed each other earlier and I can not say how much I like it would have done.“

He was just not sure what was right anymore. On the one hand, he was supposed to hand her over to a colleague, but on the other, he did not want anyone else to 'put her hands on'.

„Thanks, Jack.“

Jack smiled now before swinging his legs over the bed.  
„So I'll still have to pretend my leg was broken.“  
„Do you have one way or another, something does not heal within days.“

Jack laughed before promising to act a little longer.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Clara, would you like to join us!?“, John called to her, which made her stop. How could he know she is? Nevertheless, she rolled to him and of course asked him this.

„Rose told me we have not just the book, which serves as a communication between us, but also different gestures that we can use to say something.“

Rose nodded slightly. Then she pushed the plate of biscuits in her direction and nodded again. Clara understood.

„Is there a specific reason why you are here more often?“  
„Not really, except for the fact that this is an opportunity to meet people who do not want to condemn you immediately or who want to touch kid gloves.“

Clara lowered her gaze slightly, pointing it to the biscuits in front of her. Was it really different to be born with a handicap than to come through an event later? She had to think of Jeremiah again, young, with bad burns, but still enjoying life.

„If you want we can invite you to one of our rounds“, John made a suggestion that had probably been going through his mind for some time.  
Clara was not sure if it was such a good idea. Although she had experienced something bad as a result of losing her legs, did she really belong to it?

„I do not think I should be there“, she said finally, „after all, I was not born with a disability.“

John and Rose looked at each other. Such a reason they had not heard yet.

„That's not Jeremiah either.“  
„You know him?“  
„Why should not we do it? He was the one who even started the group. Well, I'll make you a suggestion: You can be there and if you still do not like it then you do not have to come over.“

Did not she want to stay to herself until the day she left the hospital? Had not she meant to commit suicide?

As fast as Clara could, she rolled away, was within minutes in the building, entered the elevator ... and burst into tears. She did not notice how someone, when the doors opened on the third floor, pushed him to her room.

Rory Pond had happened to be in the elevator when the young woman noticed him. He knew what fears she was going through, even though he could not fully understand her, but who would be able to do that?

Now she was back in her bed, her face hidden in the pillow, the tears just did not want to dry up. It was as if everything she had held back in the last few days suddenly burst to the surface.

And she did not like it. Clara does not like losing control, especially not about herself. And yet it happened.

„Here's my offer for a hug again, but you know, my leg.“

She had to smile, though she did not want to. How could everyone be so happy around her? Everyone who was here had experienced something, some more, some less.

Jeremiah, who would not think of him at the moment, she admired him on one side and wondered on the other why he could live that way all those years. John and Rose, who have been together for so many years in spite of proverbs ... even Wilf had been happy in his last days, despite the cancer that held him firmly in his hand.

It was getting late, Jack had fallen asleep again when the door opened quietly.

„You are not worth less.“  
„You do not have to mention it all the time.“

He took the position behind her again, her back against his chest.  
„It's my greeting“, he reminded her. „What else should I say?“  
„How about hey.“  
He smiled behind her and pressed a gentle kiss on her head.  
„After what almost happened a few hours ago, I did not expect you to be here again.“

„What would have happened between us does not matter“, he said, „besides, you're the only person I can really talk to.“

She turned in his arms so that he could look him in the eye.  
„It's about the boy, is not it?“  
„Yes, he disappeared this afternoon and the parents can not be found. Your phone is switched off and nobody seems to be at home either.“  
„That does not sound very good.“  
„It is not. If something happened, I would be the one who is liable for it, since it happened during my ministry. And then I would probably quit my job.“

Which might not be so bad, he could do some traveling, show Clara Orte where she thought she would never see her. But what if she did not want to. She was a teacher after all, it was not said if she ever wanted to continue this profession or not.

„Do you really want to continue teaching children?“  
„That would be really nice, but I do not know if I could do it.“  
„Well, how about you teaching some children here?“, He suggested, „many of them have not been in school for very long, and they're missing out on a lot because they're away for a long time.“

„I am an English and a literature teacher.“  
„And what is literature related to? Right, read and write. I'm not saying that you have to do it right now. Just think about it in peace.“

She really would like to, even if it was just to bring them closer to reading and writing.  
„Fine, I'll do it“, she agreed.  
„Really?“, He looked at her in surprise, „I really hoped that you would need a little more time, Clara.“  
„The kids would be happy if they did not get bored in their room all day, would they? And since I'll be here a little longer, I just need a job. And as for the training, we'll somehow get in between.“

„What training?“, He looked at her confused.  
„Well, I have to learn how to work best with the prostheses.“

Basil could not help but beam. If it was not too early, he would have kissed her at that moment. But this had to wait a bit.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

In the morning he was, as always, no longer there, but he also had tasks, but next to her bed was something and there was a note attached, which said: 'If you want, you can get used to it already, but that it is up to you. - In love, the Doctor.'

She had to smile and knew that he would really enjoy it when she made her first attempts on her own. However, it might be asking for help.

***********

That Basil and Clara will not kiss after the short time ... Well, otherwise it would have been a bit too fast.

Unfortunately, I do not know if it would really be allowed for Clara to teach children despite the fact that she herself is in the hospital. Here I let a little bit of my imagination play.


	6. Chapter 5 - Family difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Clara are finally getting closer than before, but does that also mean the beginning of a relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My previous Doctor Who collection (so far nothing new has been added, but the collection will continue to expand.) ☺️
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/tram_66trekvian63_1986/p/Bub27iMBAhV/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8hh23soylw1j

Chapter 5 - Family difficulties

Two weeks later....

„Oh, Brother, why did not you tell me you have a girlfriend?“, Missy entered his office with these words. Basil looked up, his eyes cold as he asked her how she felt about it.

„You never had a picture of any person on the desk before, and I'm sure you have the same photo in your wallet. Does she even know about it?“

When he did not answer, she knew. Her brother was truly in love, that she was allowed to experience this was a miracle. Actually, on her 30th birthday, she had given up on ever hoping that Basil would find someone.

„How old is she? 20?“  
„28“, he murmured, „Clara is 28.“  
„Well, she is 28, so we would have clarified that. So why is she here?“

He told her everything, the whole truth. (Except, of course, the part that they've spent almost all nights together, he even wanted to know what sayings he then had to listen to.)  
„So you feel obliged to her? Well, hopefully it will not backfire. But it's your life, Basil.“

He smiled gratefully, then let out a sigh of relief as she left his office. If only he had known ...

Clara took the first steps, getting help from a boy named Adric, who did an internship here. Even though he was not sure what profession he would like to study later, he would look around the area and decide later.

„May I ask you something?“  
She looked at him and finally nodded, giving him permission.  
„How does that feel, I mean, it's not meant to be bad, but do you sometimes feel like they're still there?“

She smiled and offered to call her Clara. Yet she did not want to talk about it anymore than she had to. He apologized for that. She had heard that he was supposed to be pretty cheeky, but so far he did not know it.

„Would you please bring me back to the room? It's more exhausting than I expected.“

The boy nodded, took her arm, and led her safely back across the hallway. Halfway along the way, Doctor Smith came to meet them, but he was so absorbed in thought that he passed them indifferent. Clara would later ask him what was going on.

In the afternoon, Jeremiah suddenly entered the room and asked her if she would mind accompanying him on a walk for a while.

„Unfortunately not, I was already on the way today“, she declined friendly, so that he looked sadly on the ground. Then he smiled.  
„Is not bad, may I stay here for a while at least? If River is not there, I do not know what to do.“  
„You need the company of people?“, She could not be less astonished.  
„Yes people who show me that I'm not unimportant. I'm not going to have to explain it to you, but sometimes it feels like you're living in another world just because you're not like others.“

Clara nodded. She had felt the same way since she was here. She still had the ulterior motive that she was a cripple, that no one would care for her. She thought of him as he walked past her, fully absorbed, two hours ago, not paying any attention to her. Did he realize that she was not worth it? Were all his words just empty phrases that had no meaning? Suddenly she collapsed and was more than happy that Jack was not there at the time.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder, but then decided to look for him, hoping to find him quickly.

Unfortunately, he had to search for a few minutes until he found him.

„Sir, I know you may not have time...“  
„Stop the nonsense, Jeremiah! What happened?“  
„Clara, I think she's not feeling well, but unfortunately I can not comfort her as much as you possibly can.“  
„Take me to her... please.“

They reached the room within a few minutes ... and both were shocked. Clara was lying on the floor, the prostheses thrown away, her arms wrapped around her body. Basil knelt at once, gently stroking her hair from her forehead.

Jeremiah sensed that he could do nothing here and retired. Basil ignored it and Clara shivered so much that she did not care.  
The Doctor crept the short way to the dentures, took them and then returned.

„I do not want her“, her voice was low, „what would it bring?“  
Basil put her aside and pulled her close so she could hold onto his shirt.

„Maybe I'll repeat myself, but how often should I tell you that you really are not less valuable“, he sounded as if he was fighting with himself, as if the words he mentioned were just the beginning.

„How much can someone be worth if he is no longer fully functional?“  
„Clara ... Damn, do you really think about it before you say something?“  
She did not answer, clinging even harder to him instead and he took the prostheses to fix them again. She looked questioningly at her before helping her to her feet.  
„We will go eat something, outside. I promise you that no one will hurt you, my Clara.“  
She stood unsteadily on the "legs", did not let go of him, because she was afraid to find otherwise no support. Besides, she liked his closeness.

Jack had asked her if she was in love with him. At that time, she had replied that she could not be, because the time was too short. Now, at that moment, she could say one thing for sure. She loved him, but it would be better to keep it to herself.

„Well, look at one“, entered a wide-grinned Jack Harkness the room, „should I ever take a day off, so I can then come to the wedding?“

Clara looked away in embarrassment while Basil glanced at the younger man, who could turn the whole room into fire if it had been possible.

„Could not you have come back a few minutes later?“  
„How so? Otherwise I would have caught you with something completely different“, a knowing look was all it took for Basil to take her outside with him. The only problem was that she stumbled several times, so that he finally stopped, turned a little and suddenly raised the young woman's arms.

Immediately all eyes were on the couple. He had left his work coat in the room. Otherwise it would be a bit stupid to run around with it outside.

„Definitely father and daughter.“  
„I do not think so, it looks like they're together.“  
„This is not possible, how should this work?“

Basil simply walked past them, ignoring them.

Outside he let her down again.  
„Just cling to me“, he offered, „do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you.“

She would not want to miss his closeness anyway. Not where she realized a few hours ago that she had fallen in love with him.

"Where are we going“, Clara wanted to know, but Basil just said that she'll see for herself when they're there.

Finally they entered a restaurant (one that was quite expensive) and immediately let go of it.  
„I do not want that!“, Tears wet their eyes, „let's go somewhere else, please, Basil.“

Basil looked at her. Why did she shiver? He saw some of the guests turning their eyes to her, talking softly to each other.  
„You see?“, She asked him, „they know what's wrong with me.“  
„Clara, how are you supposed to do this. You're just talking to yourself because you want to be somewhere in your subconscious mind that it is. No one will hurt you here and if they do, it's idiots who just feel better.“

Did he have to be like that? He did everything to make her even more in love, but he would never know that.

„Can we still go, please?“, She asked him and he nodded slightly, apologizing for the inconvenience of the other guests.

They finally found themselves in one of the many parks. There were other people, but she did not feel watched.  
„Would you like something to eat?“  
„Not now“, she waved, she just wanted to enjoy the company with him. As long as they could.

„Clara, what the...?“  
She had suddenly pulled him down with her so that they were now lying in the meadow over which they had previously run. Luckily the soil was dry.

„Could not you have warned me?“  
„Then the whole surprise would be gone“, she grinned and changed her position so that she suddenly lay with her head on his chest. His heart beat rather quickly, but he pushed it to the shock he got when she suddenly pulled him down. It had nothing to do with his feelings for her.

She suddenly looked at him directly and he raised both hands to put them on her cheeks.  
„We really seem like a couple on the other.“  
„Mm“, she returned to the previous position and wished he had kissed her. Well, maybe that closeness was the only thing he would let go. And even that seemed like a lot.

You know that. Two people who love each other, but the other should take the first step. That it can not work then, should actually be aware and yet everyone is afraid of a rejection.

„Ha, your stomach growls, now you're hungry! Do not deny it.“  
Clara smiled sheepishly, trying to answer that it was not, but what reason should she have otherwise.

„Wait here, I'll see if I'll find something to eat.“

He would really hurry, she was aware of that. But he did not return until fifteen minutes later ... and stopped when he saw her talking to a younger man. He clenched his hands into fists, getting closer.

„You have a long...“  
„Who's the guy?“, He interrupted, the jealousy evident in his voice, which sounded even rougher than before.  
„That's Danny.“  
„And? Does not he have another place where he could stay?!“  
The younger man jumped up, „Even if she's your daughter, you're still not allowed to talk to her that way!“

Before Basil knew it would happen, the words had already been spoken.  
„She is not my daughter, but the woman I love!“

And he did not want to say that. Not so early, anyway. At some point, but this guy annoyed him so much that this time his thinking really stopped. And yet he also knew that his behavior was wrong, but something within him kept him from apologizing.

Instead she glanced apologetically at the younger man and then pulled him behind her. Basil had no opportunity to fight it.

„Can you please explain to me what that should be?“  
„I'm sorry“, he mumbled, „it's just, I just do not like it when other men get too close.“  
„Should John and Jeremiah stay away from me?“  
„Clara, I ... I really love you, even if you do not believe me.“  
„I do, I believe you“, she walked the little piece to him and he opened his arms laughing, caught her and almost landed with her on her back.  
„There is no reason for you to be jealous“, and she kissed him.

**********

Of course, the end is not yet, after all, the story is indeed on E ... And I still have a lot in mind.


	7. Chapter 6 - personal removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Clara have come closer now, but he has a request, which she finally agrees to.
> 
> But the biggest surprise will probably be from John and Rose.

Chapter 6 - personal removal

She kissed him! And though he wanted nothing more than to hug her, return the kiss and give her everything he could give her, he gently shoved her away and shook his head.

„It's not possible“, he whispered, as if he was afraid she might hear someone, „I know you're vulnerable at the moment and that's why you're attracted to someone who's there for you.“

She just looked at him, completely shocked by his words. Had not he just talked about being in love with her earlier, and now he acted as if it had been the biggest mistake of his life. Without another word, she moved farther and farther away until she finally realized he would not stop her. At least not for now. Still, she sensed he did not like leaving her alone.

The only problem was that she still could not really walk with the prostheses despite all the exercise she had received so far. Thus, Clara was slower than she would have been and he had caught up with her within a few minutes.

„I'm wrong“, his gentle voice next to her sounded. She looked at him questioningly now.  
„First, I was so surprised by the kiss. I mean, you're a beautiful young woman, not just outwardly but inside, and I'm an old man who just fell in love with this woman.“

Clara shook her head, laughing. How could he only see himself as an old man? He was only 57, if that's old, then 70 is probably fossil.

„Second“, he continued, „yes, I'm jealous, even though I realize how stupid it must be, but unfortunately I can not help it. Maybe it's because I'm scared that you'd hurt yourself again.“

She could see the fear in his eyes, which had now assumed a darker blue. She could tell by his words ... But there was something else that bothered him, but he could not or did not want to talk about it.

„Please let us go back“, she begged him, „I do not think I can stand up any longer.“

He nodded slightly and put his arm around her waist so she could lean on him. This time it was not just about having her with her, but bringing her back as soon as possible.

In front of the building, as it can already be seen, but they are still too far away to be seen for themselves, he stopped and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

„I love you“, his voice was soft again, „but I hope you understand that we can not be together while you're still here.“

„So I just have to be fired and then we can start a relationship?“, She laughed, „That's pretty stupid, you know that?“  
„Say that to the other patients and my colleagues. Well, Rory would understand, but nobody else comes to mind and as for John, Rose and Jeremiah, they're more visitors than real patients.“

She cuddled up to him, then looked up at him and seemed to think for a moment before she suddenly had an idea.  
„Would a relationship work outside the building? So first in secret and finally in public?“

„That depends on whether you could stand it. I've been alone all my life, so I can stay alone longer.“

She had to laugh again. But he waved off immediately.  
„Clara, I am not your boyfriend.“  
„I know“, she smiled, „I know. You're more than that. I love you, no matter how angry I was at the beginning, that you saved my life, I'm so grateful to you now, Basil.“

The look of his eyes, this time a mix of blue and green, was aimed directly at her browns, so strong that she felt he would never want to show up again.

„You are my life partner as long as we have the time, not just my boyfriend, but more. Maybe there is no real name for it.“  
„Yes, maybe it does. Come on, it's getting late and I do not want to hear from colleagues where I've been all this time.“

Clara chuckled now. Then she suddenly jumped on his back, so that he tilted slightly forward.  
„Clara, what the...?“  
„Can you carry me the last bit?“, She asked him and he turned his head slightly to look at her. Big mistake! She had her eyes bowed, her lips drawn to a pout, and looked at him with a look as if she asked him to give her some of the chocolate he had hidden.

„Hold on tight and please be very careful not to lose anything on the way.“

He started. She clung literally to him, not because she was afraid to slide down, but because she wanted to be as close as possible to him.

He dropped her outside the main entrance of the building and reminded her that their relationship had to stay outside. She nodded with a grin, quickly gave a quick kiss on the lips and then just walked away.

He sighed. At the moment everything seemed fine, but for how long? At some point, the truth would come to light and then it could be over sooner than it had begun.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

„Ah, I see you're back from vacation“, Basil greeted two good friends.  
„Yes, we could not stay there forever“, smiled the younger of the two women. „You were busy all day?“

„More or less. How are you, Madam Vastra?“  
„Honestly? Not so good“, said the woman, who had a very rare illness that could cause dandruff on the surface of the skin.

„That's why we're here“, said her wife, „and hope you could do something about it again this time.“

Basil grimaced and told her that unfortunately, in addition to some analgesics, nothing helped. And he could not say how much he wanted to help. But how, if only he had what was available.

„Basil, have you...?“, Clara stopped suddenly, when she realized that he was not alone and apologized for having interrupted her.  
„Alright. I would like to introduce you to two friends of mine. Madam Vastra and her wife Jenny Flint. That's Clara, by the way“, He glanced around to make sure no one else was around, „my life partner.“

„I'm glad, although I'm surprised about the name, Mrs...“  
„Oh, of course I have a real name, but apart from my parents and wife, nobody knows him. I prefer to be called Madam Vastra.“

Clara smiled slightly. It was not up to her to decide.  
„You were looking for me, Clara?“, Doctor Smith turned to her again.  
„Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you're near the canteen tonight?“  
He frowned slightly, „Normally I do not really stand up there, but since you are, I'll make an exception.“

She smiled gratefully at him and then said that she would be there in an hour.

„Why does she want you to be close to her instead of her?“, Jenny asked Flint after Clara walked off in the direction of her room. Basil sighed slightly before telling what Clara and he had decided.

„Well, if you prefer, we will not reveal anything, of course“, Jenny smiled, „who knows what rumors will be told.“

He could not say how grateful he was. He certainly did not have many friends (if you could call them that), but the few people he included in his life would never hurt him.

„I'd say that we'll take care of lessening the pain now.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Clara was happy. This time she really was. There were so many moments in life when you thought you felt the way you did now, but it was not. No, this was different.

She dropped onto the bed after removing the prosthesis and tried everything to banish the grin, which unfortunately did not work.

„Did you get any drugs?“, Jack asked from his bed so that she almost screamed. She wanted to glare at him angrily, but it did not mix well that she just could not get the grin off.

„No drugs, right? Then let me guess: you're back so late because you were busy with a certain Doctor.“  
„Even if it's none of your business.“  
„Easy, I'm just happy for you. It lasted long enough.“

She frowned in surprise, looking at him with a questioning look.  
„I can not remember that I have been here for a long time. Was I in a coma or something for a while?“

„Not that, but why spend too much time instead of enjoying the time together? And yes, I realize that there is a certain age difference between you, but who says he will live longer than you.“

She did not answer. If she had really killed herself a few weeks ago, she would not be here now. Why had not she done so if she had not been sure of her feelings for Basil?

„So you will not betray it?“  
„Hey, I'm a Whouffaldi shipper, so I'm not going to get carried away, making it unnecessarily hard for you."  
„Whou ... what?“  
„Whouffaldi“, Jack repeated, „the shipping term between Clara Oswald and Basil Smith. Mhm, if you make it public“, he mused, „maybe print on T-shirts.“

Well, that was really stupid now. Clara decided not to waste any thought on it, instead preparing for not eating too late. And of course to hope that he is there as well.

„Should I go with you?“, He offered, but then realized that it would not be a good idea.  
„Thanks, but I think I can do it on my own“, she smiled and fastened the prosthesis again. In the meantime, she no longer needed the wheelchair, so someone else could use it by now. As soon as she could easily stand on her new legs, she would ask to be released.

„Bring me something to eat with, if you are so nice!“, Called her after Jack, as she had already closed the door behind him.

There really was not much going on, but before she could find a place, her name was already mentioned. Jeremiah waved to her, inviting her to join him and the strange woman. She did not sit for five seconds when Jeremiah spoke again.

„Clara, this is River, my wife.“  
„I am glad. And do not worry, I do not mean to take Jeremiah away from you.“

River laughed, pointing to a certain older man, who was sitting five tables away and still watching her.  
„So he's really here“, she whispered and could not say how glad she was about it. As long as he stayed as long as she was here, she would not worry.

„And, to your satisfaction?“, He came to them at some point with these words. Jeremiah grinned broadly, just about to say something, when suddenly a rather agitated John stormed in, stopped to hear whether certain voices sounded familiar to him, the noise source went after them and finally stopped by them.

„Friends, great news!“, He grinned widely, „Rose is pregnant.“ 

*********

The illness that Madam Vastra unfortunately has to suffer here, is also in reality, but it is very rare.

I did not take this to be nasty, but because of the fact that there are no Silurians here ... What does it look like in the future? Well, that will be seen in the future.

And now Basil and Clara have something of a secret and yet public relationship. Secretly, because within the hospital only a few will know and in public, since they are hardly afraid to hear any comments outside.

Until the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 - How should this be possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Clara are getting closer than they really wanted. Maybe this closeness is even "forbidden".
> 
> There is also a small guest appearance in this chapter.

Chapter 8 - How should this be possible?

„Rose is pregnant!“

John's words were still hanging in the air. The blind young man seemed to be waiting for his friends to answer. Clara finally cleared her throat and asked the question that was probably puzzling everyone here.

„Not that I would not be happy, but how will you do that?“  
„Of course it will not be easy, but with which parents is it already. I have always wished for children, even if I am blind, this does not mean that I can not care about a little creature.“

He said this in such a firm voice that it was impossible to doubt the project. Now he also settled on one of the free chairs.  
„You're not going to...“, John did not finish, but it was clear what he meant to imply.  
„Of course not“, put in Basil, „it's just that it could be that maybe there are those who think you can not care about a child.“

„Because I'm blind and Rose is dumb? Super, it's not like we're better than parents if we do not have those disabilities!“, He had grown louder, but soon calmed down.  
„Sometimes I think people think you are a nobody. You do not even know how many times I've been asked how I could fall in love with Rose at all, when I do not know what she looks like or ever heard her voice. Honestly? I have no answer for that myself. Does this have any meaning at all?“

Silence at the table, several minutes, until Clara suddenly spoke again.  
„Well, I think nobody here at the table has the right to tell you how to handle it, especially me, but if you need help, I think you would get it.“

Basil looked at her from the side. He could not say how much he loved this woman. They really did not know each other yet and yet he wanted to be with her from the start.

He absolutely had to ask Jack to stay somewhere else this afternoon because he really wanted to be alone with Clara this time.

The group stayed together a little bit before it was time to get back to their tasks.

Basil accompanied Clara to her practice and promised to be here today. This one was related to helping her this time to make running even better.

Unfortunately, she stumbled once and pulled him with him, so that he was above her, with his hands supported on the mat.  
„That was your intention.“  
„Was that it?“, She teased, then lifted her head lightly to put a gentle kiss on his lips. Only briefly, fleetingly, but his hands closed around her cheeks and he deepened the kiss.

So they lay there, lost in a world that only belonged to them. But when he ran his hand under her shirt, she suddenly stopped him. And not because someone could suddenly come in, but because she was once more ashamed of not being a whole anymore.

„Clara, whatever goes on in your head, you are worth no less than the others, and I love you for that. I'm still afraid you'll do it to yourself, but I will not let it happen.“

Gently, he pushed the shirt up and blew little kisses on her stomach.  
He had not had sex for many years, but he would not push her to anything. Besides, it would be too early to go further than what he was doing now.

„Just relax, I just want you to feel good and do not worry, I'll stay above the belt.“

He pushed her bra up and licked his lips before putting it over and gently sucking on it. With one hand he massaged her other breast, while his second hand stroked through her hair. He knew that he could hardly think clearly when he was agitated, but he did not want to scare her either.

Still, his cock twitched in his pants and demanded to be released, but he ignored it. Clara was not ready to go through it completely.

„Doctor?“, Her voice was agitated, but he just smiled and straightened her clothes.  
„Another time, my Clara“, he whispered softly, „now is not the time.“

Although Clara was angry, she understood him too. And besides, she really wanted to be alone with him right now.  
„I love you, Basil“, She had not wanted to mention those words, but when would it have been appropriate?

He helped her up and kissed her forehead lightly, thus reminding her to leave her relationship outside the property.  
„I think nobody has ever wished to be dismissed as quickly as I do.“

He laughed when he confirmed that it might.

„How much longer would I have to stay here?“, She asked when they finally came back to the room.

„About two weeks, after that it's enough to come here once a week to practice.“

Clara rolled her eyes slightly: „Well, I hope there will be enough time during the next two weeks to go on small excursions.“

He smiled one last time before he left the room and went back to work.

Clara closed her eyes and thought about how fast this was going. Maybe a bit too fast, but she did not care. She was just in love, not like a teenager who had just had the first experience, but as it should be.

Yes, she may have been crazy to make it happen so fast and no, she did not regret it a bit.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„So I'm supposed to sleep somewhere else this time?“, Harkness grinned widely, „Sure, no problem. But you will not leave any traces on the other bed.“

Basil grumbled. He just wanted to spend one night alone with Clara (and hoping not to be called to a case). He certainly did not think so. Well, maybe a little bit, but not so much that he could not focus on anything else. Ghosts, if his blood really stays in his head tonight, it would be a miracle.

„Okay, I'll be on the starting line today“, he patted the Gibs, „my leg feels better again.“  
„You remember that this is all just a farce?“

Harkness grinned widely: „Oh yeah, I do not think the loungers are suitable for sex.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Good thing he wore wide trousers, otherwise it could be very embarrassing. Especially when it comes to taking care of other patients.

He was just sitting in the treatment room with a young man, who also had a crazy attraction for Bow Ties.

„So, from the beginning: So you really cut open half of your hand on a blackboard? How do you get such a stupid thing?“  
„It was not the school blackboard directly, but a knife stuck there on the side“, the young man explained.  
„Then you should have been careful“, the elder snorted, taking care of the wound.  
„Was probably a bit inattentive in the moment“, he admitted, „unfortunately we do not know who it was and it would hardly do justice, so punish all the same.“

Basil started to say something when suddenly the door opened and Clara stopped briefly in the frame.  
„Oh, I thought you were alone. Hello, Adrian“, she smiled, „nice to see a former colleague.“  
„We are still colleagues, Clara. Your position will be well represented over time.“  
„Thanks“, she turned to her friend, „I wanted to ask if I see you later in the canteen again?“  
„Unfortunately I can not say yet“, he admitted honestly, „but you can meet with the others.“  
„John and Rose are not there and Jeremiah will not be back in two days.“

„How about we eat something together“, suggested Adrian Davies, „just as friends, not that my wife and your friend think anything wrong.“

„He's not my friend“, Clara tried to fend, but her colleague just laughed.  
„Sure, that's why he looks like he wants to get rid of me in the quickest way.“

Since the injured hand was now connected, there was no reason to stay here any longer. So Adrian slipped off the couch and pulled Clara into a short hug.  
„As I said, your job is still yours. You're welcome to come back to us anytime.“

Clara just smiled, feeling a bit too weak for words now.

„Please take good care of her.“

Basil looked at the younger man in surprise, then nodded slightly.  
„I will, and if something should happen, then I know some tricks.“  
„Well, I do not want to get to know you then. See you, Clara.“

Several minutes of silence passed after the door closed behind the young man.

„A colleague, then?“  
„Come on! Please do not tell me you're jealous.“  
„Clara, he is your age!“  
„And married, as he had mentioned. I also have a thing for a slightly older man with silver hair. However, I thought that I have already found him“, she shrugged, „well, I must probably continue to search.“

„Oh, if that's the case...“, he seemed really hurt, „then I'm not going to bother you anymore.“

Clara only shook her head, a grin on her lips.  
„Oh, Doctor, it must have been a long day. I have to go to my exercises anyway. See you later.“  
„I'll try it. Clara? I love you.“

Her answer was a simple smile before she left him alone.

The evening came quickly, but Clara waited in vain in the canteen for Basil to show up. Of course she thought it was still busy, but it was not.

They were waiting for a surprise. When she entered the room a little later, there were small lights everywhere. Basil stood at the window, arms crossed over his chest and smiled at her. It was less than five seconds before she was suddenly with him, taking his arms down and pulling him close.

„Thanks, but why fairy lights?“  
„Well, I could hardly set up real tealights here in the hospital.“  
„Right“, she nodded, then stood on tiptoe and pulled his head down in a kiss. He was short but passionate. Then he put his forehead against hers.  
„I love you“, she repeated the words she had mentioned a few hours earlier, „I love you, Basil. I know I'm wrong, but I do not care.“

She pushed him to her bed where I sat on it and then pulled her close. Once more they kissed, this time with even more passion, while Clara opened his pants and shoved her hand inside. His limb was half-hard, but this only increased under their movements.

„Clara, we have to be quiet“, he reminded her as she cautiously dropped to her knees.  
She pulled down his pants and then opened her eyes.  
„Doctor! That's the biggest cock I've ever seen. Do you take any medications for it?“  
„Of course, only the best!“  
She just grinned, before she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck lightly. Basil tried to suppress a loud moan, but she was just too good. Her warm mouth paced slowly, her tongue whirling around his tip, and she sensed he would not need long to find his salvation.

She only used her mouth, but no hands was more than he had ever dreamed. Just before he came, he suddenly pulled her close and kissed her. At the same time he took off her pants, lay on his back and sat her on. He did not care that they were in a hospital. He did not care if he got caught. The only thing he wanted now was to feel her around her.

Carefully, he penetrated her from below. Clara clung to his shoulder.  
„He's so tall“, she hissed.  
„Do I hurt you?“  
„No, I'm just not used to it.“

After sinking deep inside her, she started her movements. It was a bit strange that she still wore her clothes, but now they had no time to worry about it. She just wanted to enjoy the pleasure. 

„Harder, Doctor!“, She begged and he suddenly turned her onto her back, lifting her legs (she did not take the prostheses) to penetrate even deeper.  
„Sorry, if you do not like this position.“  
„She's not my favorite, but she's alright. Now fuck me finally.“

„As you wish, my impossible girl.“

He punched her hard, putting a hand over her mouth so that the screams were muted, and replaced them with his shortly thereafter. They came at the same time.

After that he lay next to her.  
„May I praise you when I tell you that I would like to fuck you all night?“  
„I did not know you had such a vocabulary.“  
„What? My girlfriend fuck her pussy to feel my horny member? Clara, you are the hottest fuck bitch I have met. And I promise you, as long as my cock still serves me well, I will not stop it.“

He was suddenly between her legs and kissed that spot lightly, before he ran his tongue over her clitoris once. Only a moment.  
„Not today, we will try a lot when you get fired. I'll show you positions you can only dream of.“

„Well, I'm curious about that. Plus: So much for keeping our relationship outside the property.“  
„Well, I can not help it“, he admitted with a chuckle.  
„You know? I am looking forward to it.“

Clara just grinned. For the first time in weeks, she really felt like living again.


	9. Chapter 9 - The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James returns early from his trip and probably has the best gift ever for Rose (and John).
> 
> And there is good news for Jack and Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that it took a little while until the new chapter.
> 
> I write on three stories and my brain sends me two more ideas. Sometimes I really wonder where I got all these ideas from.

Chapter 9 - The New Life

„Hey, Clara!“, Jeremiah called after her, whereupon she turned to him. As always, the young man grinned, but that was not why he had called her.  
„Come to us. I'm sure you'll remember River.“

She looked a little puzzled. If she did not know that Jeremiah was several years younger, she would think they were about the same age. In any case, he was very happy.

„Nice that you did not just leave“, he rejoiced and she once again wondered how he could be so happy. She wanted to kill herself because of the accident she had lost both legs and here was sitting one of her friends, living in pain for many years, almost killed in a fire as a teenager and still laughing.

„Clara, River will stay with me longer this time. Is not that great?“

„That's wonderful“, she smiled.

„Someone has to take care of him“, River grinned, „sorry, but he talks so much about you that I'm afraid he'll run away with you.“

Immediately she blushed and stammered meaningless words to herself, so the river had to laugh.  
„Do not worry, if Jeremiah has not done it all these years, then he certainly will not do it now.“

Clara let out a relieved breath. However, she was also glad not to have to explain that there was already a man in her life. Although some of her friends knew each other, the whole world did not need to know about it.

„Besides, Clara can not be with me because she fell in love with someone anyway.“  
„What? No I did not.“  
„Really? John just told me something else while I was on the phone.“  
„I'm going to kill him!“, Was her direct reaction, but Jeremiah just laughed.  
„Do not worry, your and Basil's secret is safe with us. Is not it, River?“  
She nodded with a smile.

„Thank you, it's not that we want to keep our relationship a secret forever, but who knows how people will react when they hear about it.“

Jeremiah and River looked at each other and Clara sensed they were probably alike. In addition, they were a couple when he was 16 and she was 36 years old, thus keeping their relationship secret for several years.

„People will always look funny and even drop stupid comments. The important thing is not to be confused. It's the same with River and me, but also with John and Rose, as well as James and Donna. Do you remember Donna?“

Clara smiled. Of course she did. Just as she will never forget those few days with Wilf.

„Well, then you will enjoy that John has invited us all and Rose home. James even comes back from his trip.“

Clara smiled. She was really happy because she realized that she had really made friends here.

„Hey, nice to see you, River!“  
„Likewise. Do not you have any service?“  
„Just pause“, he shrugged and gave Clara a quick kiss on the lips.  
„I thought we wanted to keep it a secret?“  
„With our friends we can make an exception. Besides, I'm sure they would not tell anyone.“

Jeremiah and River nodded.  
„Will you be with John and Rose tonight?“  
„It's already today!?“, Clara interjected, „why did not anyone tell me that?“  
„We have“, Jeremiah grinned, „we just did not say the day and time.“

Clara clenched her hands into fists. She did not care when it would take place, but she still wanted to know it a bit earlier.

„Clara, it'll be alright. You know everyone here, except James of course, so you'll know we're all your friends.“

She looked at her partner. He was right.  
„I love you.“  
„I love you too, my impossible girl“, he smiled, „and now let's go back to Jeremiah and River... Huh, they left quickly.“

Clara did not care. She no longer cared if anyone could see her. She just wanted to be close to him. So she changed her position and finally sat in his lap.  
„Clara, what the...“  
She interrupted him with a passionate kiss.  
„Let people think what they want. The important thing is that I love you.“  
„If it's your decision, then I'm happy with it. I love you, oh how much I love you. I hope you will never leave me while I live.“

„You are aware that I could still die before you.“  
Basil nodded but said nothing. In truth, he was still afraid to lose her, but he could not tell her that.  
„Clara? Maybe someday you will find someone...“  
„Doctor“, she grinned at him, „the only younger man I'll accept by my side will be our son.“

Immediately he opened his eyes.  
„What?“

„Do not worry, I'm not pregnant. We have only...“  
„So you really would like to have a child with me?“

She looked at him. She had not thought about that yet. Did she really want it? A few days ago, she said to John and Rose that it does not matter what others think, and now she was on the verge of doubting herself again.

„I do not know“, she admitted honestly, „I have no idea if I'm good for a kid. Remember, I wanted to kill myself. What will people think if they find out?“

Basil just looked at her sadly.  
„They're more likely to think I'm an old pervert who just screwed up a kid.“  
„You are neither old nor perverted. The only thing that matters is the man I want to be with for many years.“  
„Clara, my Clara, you have no idea how much I enjoy your words, but I am also afraid that one morning I wake up and find you lifeless.“

She leaned forward so that her lips were slightly on his.  
„Peter Basil Smith, I can not promise you that nothing will happen to me, no one can do that, but as long as I live I do not intend to leave you. I love you, Basil, I love you.“

This time he could not help but pull her into a kiss she'll never forget.  
„Tomorrow“, he said, his forehead leaning against hers, „we'll fill in the discharge papers. I want to finally make it official.“

She only smiled. If anyone asked how much she loved this man, she would have no words for it.

She also had no words when Jack told her the truth that his leg was never broken. Clara was angry, should not surprise anyone, but she had found friends and the love of her life in all the time she was here. In the meantime, she did not even care how it came to the accident. Maybe it was better never to know.

„Do not think you'll get away with it a second time.“  
„Then I really have to be careful. Not that my daughter loses her father.“

Basil and Clara looked at each other until the older man suddenly grinned.  
„So it finally worked?“  
„Yes, after three long years.“  
„Is it really that difficult to adopt a child?“, Clara asked.  
„For a gay couple by all means. Even if you can prove that the child does not like it, unfortunately, there are still people who would rather have heterosexual parents“, Basil explained, before turning back to Jack and asking him how they'd finally made it. 

„We were overheard by a young woman, so to speak, when we had to appear again for an appointment. She is herself pregnant, but, according to her words, she would hardly have been able to take care of it at the time. Of course she also wanted to know it in good hands and after we talked a bit, the decision was made. However, with a small change that we have met privately between us. She may continue to see her child if she wishes.“

„Is not it true that after that any contact between the parents and the child is forbidden?“  
„Actually, but in that case, it's not bad. She does not want to lose her child, but she also knows that it would be better for others. Samantha, or Sam, just wants to stay up-to-date on how the baby is doing. Besides, she'll come over here for the first time... You know, feeding and stuff.“

Clara looked at him a little confused.  
„If I did not know better, I would think it sounds more like you plan to include her in your family.“  
Jack blushed, then shook his head.  
„I do not mean that, I just do not want her losing contact with her baby. It will be difficult enough for her not to have to raise it herself.“

The door opened and a young man with dark hair entered the room. Jack smiled.  
„Yan, nice that you are there.“  
„Rory stopped me, probably wanted to send me a good message. If I understand correctly, then Amy is pregnant.“

There was a gasp behind them.  
„I... Amy is... I'm going to be a great-uncle?“  
Clara held up her life partner and then helped him to sit down on the bed.  
„I have to... Clara, did you know about that?“  
„No, I've only just learned about it.“  
„Rose is pregnant, Amy is as well... I hope it takes some more time with you.“

Someone in the room cleared his throat.  
„So now that we're all here, I thought you had plans for today?“

Yes, they did. And it would be good not to be late.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Heathrow Airport

„Just in time.“  
„Sorry, flight was delayed. How is my boy?“

Lee reached out and, as always, wanted to reach for his father's ears. He laughed.  
„Yes, I missed that.“  
„You could have come back anytime“, Donna told him. He looked guilty for a moment before suddenly kissing her. Of course, the little boy grimaced in disgust.

„You'll get used to that one day, too. I heard we're invited to dinner at the Tyler-Smiths?“

His wife nodded and it quickly went home.

„I've seen a lot on my journey, but it would have been nicer if you could have been there. And forgive me for not being able to attend Wilf's funeral.“

She put Lee in his play area and then went back to her husband.  
„We can not change that now.“  
„Yes, that's right. Is Basil still so grumpy?“

Of course he knew him. You could even say that they were friends. Donna did not answer, but just smiled mysteriously.  
„You'll see for yourself then.“

Two hours later, when the babysitter arrived, they left. Donna told the young man that they would probably be home late.

„Do not worry, I'll take good care of Lee, Mrs. Noble. Besides, it's also a good exercise for me as my girlfriend expects a baby herself.“

She just smiled and patted his shoulder.  
„Apart from the fact that your friend forced you to do this job, Mickey.“

„Is everything cleared up with Rickey?“, James entered the living room at that moment. Of course he knew the right name of the young man, but why should not he have some fun. Mickey himself had given up trying to correct him all the time. He just let it pass by now.

„Yes, it is. We have to go or we will be the last.“

James smiled before following his wife outside.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

"I've never seen him so happy," Jeremiah said a few hours later when they were all finally with John and Rose. Even though John could not see anything, he still knew whom the younger man meant.

„Well, we know what it's like to be in love. Is not it, Rose?“  
She put a hand on her husband's. He could not see her smile, but he felt it.  
„That reminds me of something“, James called suddenly. „I brought something with me. It's a one-off and the inventor said it might not work as it should.“

„What are you talking about?“  
„Over this here“, he held a strange apparatus in his hand, „if you blow lightly in the top, and in the thought of the words that are going through your head at this moment, then it will play it.“

He gave a small demonstration and when he played it was not a computer voice to hear, but his own. Of course, almost all eyes turned to him at the moment. John, on the other hand, pricked his ears. James handed the device to Rose and she did as he showed it.

She knew what she wanted to say, what she had always been thinking about since she knew John and finally loved her. And for the first time, she would hear the voice she was given if she was not dumb.

„I love you, John.“

Could he be happier than ever before? Certainly not. He put his arm around her shoulders.  
„I love you too. James?“, He turned to him, „thank you very much.“  
„Do not agree. Besides, congratulations. If I could manage to be a father someday, why not do it the same way?“

John smiled. He thought back to all the time when he met James for the first time.

„But actually we should thank Clara for not having Basil so bad-tempered anymore. Anyway, all the time.“

Basil gave him a slightly surprised look.  
„I can still be in a bad mood.“

„Then please be inconspicuous, please“, Clara asked him, but her smile showed that she only annoyed him. It was clear how much he was in love with her.

Tomorrow, yes tomorrow, she would sign the discharge papers.


End file.
